The Past Doesn't Matter
by Elzbelz16
Summary: DI Cavanaugh and DS Nixon are in a relationship. But what will happen when Peter tells he's been working undercover with Little back in Australia. Will love overpower them. Read to find out. reviews kindly accepted. Pairings Sam/Peter
1. Chapter 1

**ok, so this is my first ever fanfic. this came to me while watching an episode of the Bill when Sam dates a bent copper. Imagine DI Cavanaugh wasn't bent but was working undercover. What would have become of his and Sam's realtionship. Would it have survived? Read and Review please. Disclaimer; i do not own the Bill or any of the characters aprt form Wacky an DCI Parks. Enjoy**

Chapter 1

DS Samantha Nixon woke in the arms of the man of her dreams. She felt protected when she was with him, but how could she tell him; the last person she gave her heart to was Abi's father Glen Weston aka the child killer Ian McCarthy, she couldn't do that to herself again, she just couldn't. "This is ridiculous!" Sam told herself, chastising herself for being so arrogant, how could she let the past ruin the rest of her life. This was the best thing to ever happen to her; she was loved by this man and she loved him. "This is right" she thought to herself "how can I let Glen Weston ruin this. Sam sat up surprised at what she was about to say but deep down she knew she was right and with a silent whisper she finally admitted to herself "I'm in love with DI Peter Cavanaugh".

At that moment, she turned to face Peter who was still asleep but Sam couldn't wait any longer, she had to tell him she loved him. Without thinking Sam leant over him and kissed him softly on the lips, just enough to stir him.

"Morning gorgeous" was his reply when he realised who it was, "Morning babe, I need to talk to you" Sam said with a huge smile on her face. "Sure what's up" smiled Peter slowly sitting up. The room fell silent for a few seconds while Sam thought of what to say; she had never told someone that she loved them for such a long time but eventually she thought of something. "Nothing but I have this friend who's madly in love with this guy she's seeing but she doesn't know how to tell him, what should she do?" Sam was now looking deeply into the eyes of Peter waiting for him to answer. "Well it depends who this friend is, do I know her?" Sam looked round quite sheepishly, she was shocked that he hadn't realised that she was taking about herself, "of course you do, she's small, blonde cute and very sexy" she exclaimed causing Peter to look round the room in utter confusion, he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Sam blurted "oh yeah and she's sitting right next to you! Peter my friend is me; I'm in love with Peter Cavanaugh".


	2. Chapter 2

**this is the next chapter. what will peter say to sam's acclaimation of love. read to fiind out**

**Chapter 2**

Peter looked at Sam lovingly, he had waited so long to hear those words and now he has heard them from a woman he most desperately loves. "Peter, please say something, you're scaring me" Sam said with a soft hint of love in her voice. She started to turn away thinking she had ruined her chances of happiness but was stopped in her tracks when she heard "I have waited so long to hear those words and to hear them from you means everything. You've turned my world upside, my heart jumps when I see you..." before he could continues Sam put her finger over his lips and said "If you were about to tell me that you love me, forget it because I don't want to hear it, I want to feel it. I want you. Show me that you love me now!"

Without a second to think, Sam and Peter disappeared under the covers. Peter turned so that he was on top of Sam, caressing her soft skin; he kissed her neck making his way up to her lips. She responded letting her tongue clash with his own. She loved him but couldn't wait. "I want you now!" Sam moaned. Peter looked down at Sam and knew that was his queue. He moved back down to her lips allowing the kiss to grow more passionate as he gently entered her. As he did so Sam let out a scream of pleasure, "More, more". Peter thrust himself in and out of her becoming harder each time. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist making enter her further while she moved her hips to his movements. This was what Sam wanted and she knew that. Two hours later, Peter slid slowly out of her before falling back onto the bed beside her. "I love you Peter Cavanaugh" whispered Sam who was briskly followed by Peter whispering "I love you too Samantha Nixon"

Sam looked at her watch. It read 12:45pm. She quickly jumped out of bed, rushing around getting showed and dressed unable to notice Peter staring at her. "What's going on, you aren't leaving are you?" Peter asked with a confused expression on his face. "No of course I'm not sweetheart but look at the time, people are going to think we've been hurt, we need to get to work, we have already missed the briefing about the diamond robbery." Sam explained barely breathing between every word.

"Don't worry Sam, I can fill you in" "No we haven't got time for that now we need to go" Sam said without taking a moment to think. "No not like that, I know everything about the robbery. You see for months now, I have been working undercover with Little and his gang but when they came over to Britain my boss suggested that I use my position to your advantage and come over in offer to aid your investigation. So here I am. I told Little that my mother was ill and that I couldn't leave her but would be in touch. He believed me, so a few days later I flew out here to help the investigation." Sam's face dropped with surprisment "so that's what you've been hiding from us all". Peter nodded in agreement "Ye s, but listen you're not supposed to know, everyone should think that I am corrupt but not you Sam. I love you. I owe it to you that you know everything. But please not a word unless absolutely necessary and please help me get through it"


	3. Chapter 3

**this is the next chapter, what will Sam say when peter asks for her help. what will happen if she says yes. read and review **

**Chapter 3**

Sam didn't say anything. She was speechless. She didn't know whether to run or stay by his side. She looked down at Peter. She could see the lkove in his eyes, the same love she had for him and with that one look Sam knely over Peter and kissed him. "Does that answer you're question? I love you Peter, I know you would never do anything to hurt me. Of course I'll help you but we need a plan, a way of letting them know of your situation before it's too late. I can't loose you. Iwon't loose you.". Peter looke up at Sam in astonishment, he couldn't believe it; he though she would have ran straight out the door but instead she agreed tob hep him, "Oh thank-you Sam. What would i do without yoU?"

An hour later, Sam and Peter pulled up outside Sun Hill Police Station. They looked at each other in agreement while getting out of the car and heading inside. Before they even reached the front of CID, Adam, Jack and Gina appeared out of the Superintendent's office and called for Sam and Peter to enter. "DS Nixon, DI CAvcanaugh! A word please" shouted the Superintendent Okaro as Jack and Gina left the office. "Yes Sir" said Sam and Peter together as they walked towards the office. Once inside Adam's office Sam and Peter sat down while Adam stated "You're over two hours late, care two explain". Sam looked at Peter for reassurance before explaining "Yes, sorry Sir, but io was on my way to work this morning when my car broke down. I called the AA who took two hours two arrive so in the end i had to ring Peter and ask him to give me a lift". Sam glanced at Peter hoping it was believable. "Oh well, at least you're here now. Peter any news on the robbery?" asked Adam changing the subject swiftly while gestering in the direction of the briefing. Room

The briefing room was almost full when Sam, Peter and Adam walked in. "Listen up everyone, today we are going to set an obbo up on a ship displaying valuable diamonds on board which we suspect an armed robbery will tsake place; DI Cavanaugh has the details" Adam Okaro explained allowing Peter to take over. "Thank you Sir. Now my team and I have been keeping tabs on Little and his gang for sometime and just recently we received information that he was planning an armed robbery" Di Cavanaugh explained while secretly looking at Sam who knew the truth. "From where we stand, we know that there will be three gunmen; Little, Black and this man who calls himself Wacky whose identity is yet unknown. We also know that the diamonds will transported in a security van which will take a detour to Canley Warehouse before reaching the boat, At the warehouse there will be a team of plain –clothed officers waiting to replace the diamonds with fake ones. As of yet we don't knbow where the hit will take place exactly but we will place a team of armed officers at each location just to be on the safe side..." Peter glared at Sam indicating her to fake a phone call to an informant while her phone was on vibrate. "Excuse me Sir but can I take this, it's an informant who works closely with Little" Sam asked trying to sound as cionvincing as possible. "Of course Samantha" answered the Super. Sam got up from her chair and walked towards the door calling "thank-you Sir over shoulder and with that Sam left the room to take the phone call.

Meanwhile Adam Okaro finished the briefing and was about to dismiss everyone when Sam re-entered "Sorry to interrupt Sir but my informant as just given me the location of the hit. It will take place on the boat itself but we still need to replace the diamonds" Sam stated rapidly. Superintendent Okaro turned back to the troops and said "Thank-you DS Nixon. Right everyone we now know that the hit will take place on the boat and because there will be members of the public on board i suggest we place two officers on board undercover. Any ideas DI Cavanaugh" asked Adam Okaro. "I agree Sir, may I suggest DS Nixon and PC Tait. Okay everyone DI Manson and I will be at the obbo point opposite the boat , PC's Harman, Casper, Klein and Young, you will be waiting in an unmarked van along with CO19 waiting for the signal from myself and DI Manson. However, Inspector Gold, DCI Meadows and DS Hunter you will be situated at the warehouse ready to replace the diamonds. Understood" Peter looked around the room to see everyone nodding in agreement "Right let's go!" the Superintendent ordered

An hour later, the diamonds had been switched successfully and Ds Nixon and PC Tait were on board the boat undercover as waiters. Samantha Nixon looked down at her mobile to see a text from Peter, it read; _'Little arriving on police launch, act surprised, call me when it gets there luv P xx'_. Sam looked round to make sure Casmeron couldn't see her and replyed _'Ok will do luv u S xx'. _Just as she hit send, Cameron walked up behind her while admiring the diamonds even though they were fake. Before Sam could turn around she spotted the police launch. She told Cameron who said he would call Marine Support but Sam said that she would call them instead to which Cameron willingly agreed. Once PC Tait had left her sight, Sam pulled out her mobile and called Peter who would tell DI Manson that it was is mother who was ill back in Australia. The phone rang only once before Peter answered with " Hi mum, is everything alright" hoping that Niel would fall for it. " the police launch has arrived i need back up but let me tell Niel first okay" Sam stated as quietly as possible "Of course mum, will do, i love you with all my heart" After the phone call with Peter, Sam put her ahnd to her ear in order to contact DI Manson "Guv, any idea what a police launch is doing here, it looks suspicious though, it might be Little" Sam whispered making sure no-one could hear her, "okay, thank-you Samantha, I'll let DI Cavanaugh know" Checking that she was out of sight, sam looked across at the launch and hoped that Peter would come in time.

Meanwhile, back at the obbo, DI Manson was about to inform DI Cavanaugh of the situation "Peter there's been a police launch, we need to contact Marine Support" Niel explained although doubted that Cavanaugh would act on it but to his surprise he answered "No worries Niel, i'll get on to them" and seconds later he returned in a panic "Niel we've got a proble, Marine Support know nothing about a launch, we need to send Sam and Cameron some back up immediately" Peter announced while looking at his watch hoping that Sam was okay, he couldn't let her get hurt. This shocked DI Manson making him in question his suspicions about Cavanaugh being bent, instead he thanked Peter and called for backup which pleased Peter greatly knowing that the plan was working. However, back on the boat Sam and Cameron were starting to worry, the robbery was taking place and Little had grapped Sam by the throat in an attempt to strangle her for getting in his way but luckily to the relief of Sam and everyone on board, DI Manson burst in closely followed by CO19 who disarmed the gang ready for PCs Harmen and Young to make the arrests. By the time Niel reached her, Sam was breathing heavily "Come on Sam, let's get you back to the nick" but to Niel's surprise Sam said "No, it's fine Niel, i'll make my own way back but first i need some fresh air" Niel got up to help with the rest of the arrests while Sam made her way to her car and set of the station. Sam smiled to herself knowing Peter had dione her priud.

About an hour later, after a breath of fresh air, Sam met Peter outside Sun Hill station. Making sure that they couldn't be seen, they gave each other a quick peck on the lips before parting and and entering the building. Once upstairs, sam and Peter made their to the Super's poffice. Inside, DCI Meadows, Inspector Gold and Superintendent Okaro were discussing the days successes when there was a knock at he door "Come!" exclaimed Okaro waiting for whoever it was to enter. On hearing the command to enter, Sam and Peter walked through the door "Sir can we have a word please". Out of respect, Jack and Gina left their seats and made their way to the door but Sam stopped them saying "It's alright Guv, Ma'am you should hear what we have to say". DCI Meadows and Inspector Gold returned to their seats before Adam signalled Sam and Peter to begin. Sam looked at Peter knowing it was nearly over. "Okay, i know that you think that DI Cavanaugh is bent but the truth is that Peter had been working undercover with Little andthe gang for months back in Australia. Once they discovered that he was moving back to Britain, his boss DCI Parks decided to send Peter here to help with our investigation..." before Sam could continue she was interrupted by Gina saying "Hey, sam listen, none of us in here think that Cavanaugh is corrupt but as usual we had to keep 'know it all Manson' and DS Hunter happy, they were the ones who said he was bent. We already knew of his situation before he arrived so don't worry" Sam looked at Gina as though she was going to burst into tears at which point Ginja pulled her in for a hug to reassure her "Oh thank you Gina, you really are a good friend but please could you inform Manson and Hunter before this gets any worse, I don't want to loose Peter.

Everyone looked shocked at what just came out of DS Nixon's mouth but to avoid confrontation they simply said "sure thing Sam don't worry". As sam left with Peter towards the door she turned rpouand and said "thank-you guys. How about we all go down to the pub later for champagne in order to celebrate today's success but after you've told everyone about Peter's undercover operation". Adam looked in amazement at Sam and laughed "of course DS Nixon, you read my mind, see you later"


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so this is the last chapter. i will do a sequel to be called Nothing Could Be Better but for now read to find out if Sam and Peter will reveal their relationship. enjoy xx **

**Chapter 4**

Later that evening, Sam and Peter pulled up outside the Seven Bells. "I love you Peter. I'm so glad you're safe" murmured Sam as she turned to face Peter who followed "I love you too Sam! Now what do you say we go and get drunk" joked Peter looking lovingly at Sam, "oh I'd love to" she murmured as she leant in to kiss her secret boyfriend. Although everyone knew of his undercover work with Little, Sam still wanted to keep their relationship quiet, after all she knew what Sun Hill was like; mention it to one person and the next minute you're station gossip. Peter broke the kiss and brought Sam in for a hug. "Listen babe, I really think we should tell people we're dating otherwise they'll start thinking and figuring it out for themselves and we don't want that now do we?" Sam shook her head in agreement. "You what honey, I don't care if we're the talk of the nick, we'll tell them tonight but let's wait until later, we need to catch them off guard". At that moment, Gina walked outside; her appearance going unnoticed by Sam and Peter. Gina stood watching as Peter helped Sam out of the car and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She was gobsmacked, Sam was one of her closest friends at Sun Hill, how could she not have told her she was going out with Peter Cavanaugh. "No wonder she got so upset in the office earlier; Peter is her boyfriend, that's why she didn't want to lose him" Gina thought to herself finally understanding Sam's outburst in the office. Despite the secrecy, Gina couldn't help but feel happiness for her friend, a friend who has been through so much over the past few years. She had never seen Sam so happy and with that thought she turned and re-entered the pub closely followed by Sam and Peter.

As the night went on, Gina had confided in Jack and Adam about Sam and Peter's relationship, who were both as happy as she was for one of their best Detective Sergeants. They watched as Sam and Peter snuck out the back every 10 minutes for quick kiss. "This is helpless" Sam thought to herself "we need to tell them, I can't stand the secrecy anymore". Just as that thought left her mind, her favourite slow dance music came on. Sam turned to Peter "Let's do it, let's show them", Sam held her out hand "May I have this dance?" Peter took her hand in his and kissing it softly replied "Of course you may gorgeous, come here", Peter took hold of Sam's hand and walked her to the dance floor being unknowingly watched by Jack, Gina and Adam. The dance was perfect; it was just as Sam had imagined it. She was held protectively in the arms of her boyfriend. Once the song had finished, Peter lifted Sam up and spun her around kissing her lovingly on the lips. As planned, this did not go unnoticed as nearly the whole of the relief and CID had seen. Everyone gasped but Sam and Peter took no notice, instead they walked up to the DJ counter where Peter announced "Ok listen everybody, that kiss was not just some out of the blue thing in fact me and Sam have been dating for the past few weeks but kept it quiet because it could have jeopardised my undercover operation" the announcement was met with an array of cheers along with Gina, Jack and Adam who had known for quite some time. "Now you may be thinking that there is no point since I'll have to go back to Australia, but actually I have spoken to your superintendent and he has agreed for me to take on the position as a new DS in CID. I know it is a demotion but if it means that I can spend every day with the lovely Samantha here then it's worth. I love her more than anything in the world and I know that she loves me too". This was followed by cheers and applauses but Sam didn't speak instead she cried with happiness knowing that her relationship with Peter was going to last and that everything that had happened in the past didn't matter anymore as the said to herself "the past doesn't matter".

**okay so that's it, Sam and Peter have announced thier realtionship and Peter is staying on at Sun Hill as a new DS. Seriously what could be better. Find out in the sequel Nothing could be better coming to a computer screen near you soon reviews welcome xx hope you enjoyed my first fic**


End file.
